Half of a heartless
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: They say a nobody is not supposed to exist, but they aren't the only ones who aren't supposed to exist. A half heartless girl was not supposed exist but was created. She thought she was all alone in the world until she meet a mysterious nobody named Roxas.


New story. Yay! Not much to say I had to get this up quickly. I'm kinda busy but enjoy.

Ch.1

Day 110

Roxas entered the grey room and walked up to Saix to get his mission for the day, as usual. But today's mission sounded different to Roxas

"Roxas, there is a strange power coming from somewhere around here, in this world. We need you to go and investigate and find out where this strange power is coming from.

"What do I do when I find where the strange power is coming from?" Roxas asked.

"Destroy it as quickly as possible and then report back here." Saix stated

Roxas nodded and with that, he left. He left the Castle that Never Was and started to explore around The World that Never Was. After a few minutes shadow heartless appeared around Roxas. Roxas summoned his keyblade and swung it at the heartless

After clearing the area of heartless he continued walking until he saw something hiding in the shadows if an alleyway. _"Another heartless?" _Roxas thought as he slowly got closer, "_No...it doesn't look like heartless...it looks like a person."_

Roxas got closer to the person but as he got closer the person started to back up. "Stay away." He heard the person say, it was the voice of a girl.

Roxas wondered why the girl wanted him to stay away, maybe she was hurt by the heartless or something. "Are you ok?" Roxas asked as he got closer to the girl. The girl didn't respond and continued to walk away from Roxas until she backed into a wall. She had reached the end of the alley. As Roxas got closer he got a better look of the girl. She was wearing dark blue jeans and had a black long sleeved shirt on with black gloves on her hands. Roxas couldn't see what her face looked like because she was wearing a white face mask and had a cap covering her head.

_ "How strange." _Roxas thought to himself. He decided to ask if the girl was ok again. "Hey please tell me if you are alright ."

"I-I'm fine just stay away from me. Go away." The girl responded.

_"Why doesn't she want me to come near her? Is she maybe scared of me? But why?" _Roxas thought, this girl was rather mysterious. Roxas slowly came a little closer to the girl, "Can you tell me how you got here?"

"I said to go away and stay away!" The girl shouted and then she ran at Roxas, hoping to run past him an get away but just as she was going to past him she tripped over herself and fell onto Roxas. She lied on top of Roxas for a few seconds looking into his blue eyes and she pushed herself back and fell on her butt. At that moment the girls mask fell off and the girl gasped and covered her face.

Roxas got up and approached the girl once more and crouched down in front of her, "Hey, it's ok please tell me what's wrong." He could hear the girl crying so he put his hand on her shoulder. The girl slowly removed her hands from her face to let Roxas see her. Roxas let out a gasp.

Half the girl's face was completely black but it wasn't split right down her face, it looked like the black had spread across the left side her face and little of the right side. And the thing that shocked Roxas the most was her eyes. Her right eyes was a pretty green, but her left eye...was a glowing yellow. The girl slowly reached up an took off her hat and revealed she had jet black hair tucked up under it, her hair came down a little past her head. Roxas looked and saw on her head she had two antennas on her head. Then Roxas finally realized, this girl looked like a shadow heartless. Roxas had never seen anything like this before. Roxas was very confused. Was this girl the one who had the strange power that Saix told Roxas to destroy?

The girl looked at Roxas for what seemed like the longest time. Finally the girl spoke again, "Are you scared of me?"

Roxas snapped back into reality, "Uh no not really, I'm just confused, are you a heartless or a girl?"

The girl looked down and sighed, "Well you could say I'm both. I'm half heartless and half girl."

"But why?" Roxas asked.

"I...I...can't remember."

Roxas felt sorry for her, if she was the strange power that he had to destroy he wouldn't do it. Roxas wouldn't hurt this girl, she was probably lost and needed help. Roxas stood up and held out his hand, "Come with me."

"Why?" The girl asked

"I want to help you and you probably need somewhere to sleep tonight. So come with me."

The girl let out a small smile, she picked up her mask and hat and them grabbed Roxas's hand. "Thank you."

Roxas smiled back at her and he lead her back to the Castle that Never Was. "What's your name?" Roxas asked.

"Maria. What's yours?"

"My name is Roxas." Roxas replied.

"Ok Roxas, thanks you once again for helping me. It's very nice of you."

"No problem."

They got the the Castle That Never Was and entered. They just walked in side when Roxas heard a voice,

"Roxas." The voice was planned and boring sounding, Roxas knew who it belonged to.

Roxas looked ahead to see Saix standing a few feet away from him. _"Uh oh."_ Roxas thought.

Saix walked up to Roxas and gave a cold emotionless stare at Maria, who was hiding behind Roxas. "Roxas, who is this girl and why did you bring her here?"

"She seemed lost and I wanted to help her." Roxas said.

"Why is does she look like a heartless?" Saix asked as he looked at Maria.

"I don't know." Maria said, finally speaking up.

"Well until then we need to make sure we can trust you, come with me Saix said as he grabbed Maria's and pulled her away from Roxas. Roxas followed behind Saix wondering where Saix was taking Maria. After a minute Saix brought Maria to a cell and put her inside. "You will stay in here until we know more about you." And with that Saix left.

Maria sighed and sat down on the floor Roxas walked up the the cell, "Maria I'm sorry, I didn't know that Saix would be waiting for me to return."

Maria looked up at Roxas and gave a small smile, "It's ok, at least I have some place to stay tonight."

"Well I guess I need to fill out my report for today, but I'll came back and vist you."

"Ok Roxas, see you later."

That night, Roxas lied in his bed, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Maria


End file.
